


Killing Birds

by Marius2045



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Knifeplay, Love, M/M, Roughness, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marius2045/pseuds/Marius2045
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is the hunter and who is the prey? And what happens when you ain't fast enough? Can you imagine what he will do to you?<br/>Karl and David play games. One, David wasn't expecting at all, but nonetheless enjoys immensely</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Birds

**Author's Note:**

> The place at the ocean is real and so is the small path through the woods and the clearing. I blame my dear Jo for this, because she brought me there. <3

Killing Birds

The little boat swayed dangerously on the raging ocean. David felt hot and restless under the thick blankets. His knees hurt where the wood bore into them and seizures threatened to take over because he hardly ever knelt in such cramped position.

From time to time a few drops of fresh water hit his crooked back, soaking the fabric surrounding him; sending shivers over his sweaty skin.

Karl stopped rowing for a moment to put a hand in the small of David’s back. He needn’t say anything; the blazing heat of his palm was enough to remind David to remain still.

He tried to calm down, get his heartbeat under control, but it was difficult because the air under the covers grew thin. Just when David was about to say something, he felt the shift in the boat’s motion. 

Darkness faded to shadows when the blankets were pulled abruptly off of him. Cool air hit his body and David couldn’t stop the shiver running down his spine. Strong hands pulled him up in a standing position besides the still heavily swaying ground under their feet. He felt dizzy and unoriented from standing up too fast, but strong arms pulled him close into a warm embrace. David breathed in deeply the musky earthy scent of his lover, which was mixed with the salty fresh air a heady tincture.

He relaxed visibly into Karl’s strong hold, seizing the feeling of protection with both hands. Karl understood his lover’s need and tightened his arms even more; his lips ghosting over the burning cheeks until they found the lush lips, capturing them in a passionate kiss.

Karl barely heard the little moan over the rushing of the waves; he hardly felt the light shaking running through the powerful body in his arms through the undulation, but he felt the love and trust giving to him within their embrace. He broke the kiss, resting his cheek one last time against Dave’s feeling completely at ease.

A breath later, Karl had pushed Dave an arm length away, keeping his eyes closed until they regained their balance. David startled when Karl finally opened his eyes, shivering involuntary again. Their game had begun.

Karl’s voice was low and steady, a hint of steel showing. Merciless already.

“I am going to scare you, Dave and I am going to hurt you. But remember that I love you.”

David wanted to nod, say something, but before he could utter one word he was pushed backward. He tried to grab Karl’s shoulder, anything, but it was too late. His calves hit the side of the boat and the next moment cold water bashed over him.

******** 

Karl stood frozen for a moment. For the split of a second he was utterly afraid that Dave would not surface from the black ocean. Coughing, spluttering and the light shade of red hair in dark water let him sigh in relief.

Bending down, he took the torch light and pointed it towards the beach, not even 150yards away. “This way!”

Adrenaline rushed through his veins when he saw that Dave swam towards shore. A smile crept over his handsome face, with just the lightest hint of evilness. Game on.

Karl sat down, rowing in a wide curve as fast as he could to the beach. Jumping into the water he startled and froze. The water was freezing. More adrenaline poured into him, causing Karl frantically to search for Dave trough the deep of the night. Luck was on his side, chasing the clouds away from the moon right this moment, letting Karl see the unsteady shadow climbing to his feet in the shallow end of the ocean. A sigh later he pulled the boat far up on the beach, hiding it between a few bushes growing there.

He cursed silently when sharp rocks of all sizes and shapes tried to cut his bare feet. He didn’t dare to turn on the torch because Dave would see him. After some more cursing and hopping from one foot to the other, he made it to the narrow way leading through the forest. The ground up the steep coast was sandy and dry, not even very cold for early September. There in the darkness of the huge trees he melted into the shadows, having wisely chosen a black T-Shirt and jeans, waiting for Dave and the chase to begin.

********** 

David stumbled and fell to his knees, the ocean crashing over his head, burying him in an un-earthy, cold tomb. He fought the waves of fear and water, breaking through the surface to breathe in deeply only to fall down again, his knees numb from the coldness and weak from first swimming and then wading towards safety.

Up, just up, trying to get away, that was the one thought stuck in his head and so he ran. Saltwater stung in his eyes, his bare feet felt like they were cut open and bleeding and still he ran towards the shore. His heart pounded strongly in his broad chest. He was out of breath. His muscles burned from all the effort of leaving this place as fast as he could. Still, David had never felt this free.

The devil was behind him with hazel eyes and a long, flowing mane, chasing, wanting him and if he would get his hands on him, he would do scary things. Things they haven’t really talked through except for the chase and whom would be the hunter and who would be the prey. 

David stopped where he was for a second, panting harshly while waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He could see the waves breaking on the beach full of sharp rocks and too narrow to walk on. The cliff line started exactly where the waves ended their chase for land. 

 

 

There was a way up to the coast, he knew it had to be there, they’d walked this way before on a sunny day, laughing and having fun. Nothing compared to what he saw and felt now. 

Slowly, but steady Dave kept on walking, sighing in relief when his eyes found at last the small passage out of the raging water up through the trees. He wondered if Karl had gone this way already or if he was the first to tread on it in the middle of the night. Clouds, which were just hiding the moon behind foggy arms, hindered Dave from looking for footsteps. But it didn’t really matter anyway.

 

 

His legs threatened to give out under him, but he made it up to the even deeper shadows of the forest. He knew he had to run, flee if he wanted to make it to the haven at the end of the wood, but without a rest, as small as it had to be, he wouldn’t make it very far.

The haven. It was nothing special, only a small hill on a clearing at the other side of the wood. But when the sun or the moon shone through the branches of the trees right at the side of the cliff, and the wind rushed from out of the ocean over it, it was heaven. If he only could make it there, he was free.

David leaned heavily against the rough bark of a tree, shivering involuntary while he tried to catch his breath. Wind, neither warm nor cold rustled in the early drying leaves, whispering filthy things into his ears, always in the deep rumbling of his lover. Anticipation filled his nerves, letting his eyes drift from side to side trying to see what couldn’t possible be already that close, could it? Had Karl found him already after his flight off the little boat and through the ocean?

‘David’.

He scrambled to his feet as fast as he could, staring blindly into the night. He could swear he had heard Karl whisper his name. But all he saw was the wind moving through the old trees.

‘Davey, oh Davey…’

He twirled around on the spot looking for Karl he could not see at all, thinking that his heart might burst or jump right out of his chest, not sure it was because he felt anxious or hopeful. His head told him to run, but the stirring in the pit of his stomach kept him on the spot. That was until he heard the low command, one word: ‘Run’.

And so he did.

******** 

Karl hid behind the thick trunk of a tree, perfectly disappearing in its broad shadow. His breathing had quickened even though his heartbeat had managed to slow down. He just sat there, listening to the noises in the night. 

To the wind rushing like ghosts through the trees. To the creaking sounds of twigs and leaves when the animals moved in their homes upon the tree-tops, holding watch over the night.  
And he listened to the somewhat sluggish footsteps coming close enough that Karl could see the source of them. David slumped down against a tree, leaning his head tiredly against the rough bark, closing his eyes to catch his breath. Lost in the sight in front of him for a moment Karl let him rest, simply listening to the heavy panting of the man he loved before he remembered why they were here.

“David.” 

Karl knew he had said the name louder than he had intended to, but the effect it had on David was priceless. Karl grinned and the dreamy look in his eyes was gone again. The slightest annoyance boiled up in him. He wanted to chase, wanted to hunt David down, but he simply seemed frozen like a deer in headlight. Slowly, Karl got up, always in the shadows, cautioned not to be seen. Closer and closer he made it towards David.

“Davey, oh Davey...”

The tone of his voice let even the birds fall silent. Karl wondered for himself how he had mastered it. David was frantically searching for him. He couldn’t find him, but still, he didn’t run. Amazed, Karl watched Dave twirling around and trying to find him. He could smell him. Could smell the excitement mingled with what was clearly fear. 

Soon Karl would get what he wanted. David was close, so close to simply bolt.

Only the trunk of the old beech tree was between them, making it easier for Karl. He did not even have to raise his voice for the small but serious demand: “Run!”

And David obeyed as once. He ran like the devil was behind him and in a certain way he was.  
Small branches reached out for him, grazing his face, trying to rip off his wet shirt and jeans. His heart pounded strongly in his chest and in his ears, almost shutting every other sound out. But the footsteps coming closer and closer couldn’t be shut down. David could literally feel them in the shaking of the earth, an unstoppable force coming to get him.

He couldn’t help but look back and see how close Karl had gotten and that was his doom.  
Dave tripped over one of the thick roots sticking out of the earth. He tried to catch his balance, but it was to no avail. He fell down hard and Karl was over him before he could get up again. Strong hands took his shoulders in an iron grip and pushed him down again. Using his weight as leverage, Karl had Dave pinned to the ground in a second.

Dave bucked like a mare in heat, but it was useless. Karl had bound David’s hands in no time behind his back. The sisal rope bit into the soft skin at his wrists, forcing a first helpless moan from David’s lips. Karl lay on his back with his entire weight, his hands already on their fiery path under David’s T-Shirt.

“Look what we got here, so sweet and innocent. Somebody like you shouldn’t walk around in the dark.”

Dave shivered and tried to pull away from those knowing hands, away from the fingernails raking over his shoulders and lower, finding all the right places on his sensitive skin. Places that made his skin crawl and his cock swell in anticipation.

Suddenly Karl pushed David onto his back with a strength that took Dave by surprise. Karl simply sat on Dave, his hands quickly back on their way over and under the wet fabric of his shirt. With one hand he kept tormenting Dave’s nipple while he took something out of his back-pocket with the other. A snapping sound brought Dave back to the action at hand;  
The silver gleaming of the blade in the moonlight took his breath away, freezing him on the spot when Karl moved the knife closer.

“Don’t move, boy.”

The knife sliced through David’s T-Shirt like through butter. Even though his position was more than uncomfortable, he dared not to move; suddenly afraid that Karl’s hand would slip and accidentally cut him. One cut straight up to his neck and two to either side of his arms let the fabric fall freely off his body. 

Strong legs straddled Dave’s hip while knees pushed his shoulders painfully down. Nimble fingers pinched his nipples again before hard nails raked over the sensitive nubs. Dave couldn’t decide if he wanted to get away or move closer to the touch, which send agonizing ripples over his entire body and heat to his groin.

“You are mine tonight.”

A strong hand closed over Dave’s aching erection, rubbing it harshly through the wet jeans. David couldn’t stop moaning nor writhing, trying to break free with every new touch from the rough fondling. The roots under his back were bruising him, but Karl kept him relentlessly in that position.

Dave’s body shook from the coldness of the water and from the blazing fire every new touch sent through his veins. He barely noticed his zipper being opened, but the hotness of the hand all of a sudden surrounding him running up and down his weeping length made him scream.  
Teeth nibbled not very softly in the hollow of his neck, biting down hard from time to time, licking and sucking, clearly leaving a mark upon his skin.

David whimpered softly in between little moans, his entire body running on adrenaline with every new touch, every new pain brought forth to him by those knowing hands. He fought against the restraints, the roughness of the rope shaving his skin painfully.

“I am going to fuck you Davey, hard and fast, maybe bent over a tree or kneeling down in the dirt. But before I do that I want to play a bit more.”

Dave couldn’t help cry out loud when Karl leaned down over him, licking in a long swipe from his neck up to his chin, barely grazing his quivering lips with his tongue. The fingers of one of Karl’s hands were still painfully pinching a nipple, the other was like an iron grip around David’s cock, squeezing and rubbing him, but never enough to make him come. After a last tug and squeeze Karl let abruptly go, rolling Dave back onto his stomach. 

“On your knees.”

Karl pulled Dave roughly up, just enough to tear the clinging jeans down his tight ass and without a warning he shoved two fingers up his ass.

“Nice and tight.” The low purr in his ear had him moaning as much as the constantly moving fingers inside of him.

“You want more?”

David could only nod. He was busy breathing.

Surprisingly Karl fingers left him instead of another one pushing in. A sweet torturing moment later, in which Dave had time to realise that the ocean was still hissing in the background not very far away, those fingers were back, pressing something round and hard into him. ‘Beads’ Dave could barely think before the next one was pushed into him. ‘On a bloody string.’

David tried to move forward and away from the intrusion, but a hand caught him by the shoulder. Only when the last small ball was firmly seated, Karl let go, pulling the stubborn, wet fabric of Dave’s jeans up where they belonged. 

Not giving him a moment’s break to adjust to the new situation, Karl started to smack David’s ass with a firm hand. The hand on his shoulder was back, holding Dave in place while the other kept hunting each cheek on its mission to bring pleasure and pain.

David squirmed and twisted under each hard slap. He felt the heat rising, the burning in his muscles and skin and could only imagine how red his bum must have gotten already. The pain grew slowly but steady, but the need to come grew out of hands as fast as a rocket. Every little move David made wriggled the beads inside of him around, hitting his sweet spot with precise accuracy. 

Just when he thought he couldn’t stand the pain anymore, Karl showed mercy and stopped, letting him catch his breath. It took a while for Dave to realise that the whimpering, sobbing sounds were spilling from his own mouth; and to feel the soothing hand in the small of his back. 

Thankful, Dave nudged back against the calming warmth and dropped his forehead onto the cool earth, trying to regain at least halfway his composure. The hand fell away after a few minutes and Dave understood that the break was over.

“Crawl. Crawl as fast as you can and maybe I’ll let you go.”

Dave heard the dark voice over his heard; a whisper hardly louder than the hissing of the waves down by the cliff. He looked up, his eyes searching for the small clearing which couldn’t be far away. The moon showed him mercy as well, breaking again through the clouds in a perfect timing and in the dim light David saw what they called their haven.

Grinding his teeth, he did what Karl had told him. It was very difficult to keep his balance with his hands tied behind his back, but if that was what Karl wanted, Dave would do it. No helping hand reached out for him when he stumbled over roots hidden in the shadows. Neither did they encourage him when his legs started to shake with the effort of keeping his body upright and moving on.

Karl would rather make Dave’s journey as difficult as possible, pushing him on or raking his fingernails over sweating skin, leaving new marks you could probably still see in the morning. David couldn’t tell when the tears had started to fall. All he knew was that he was dripping with sweat and that his muscles seemed ready to collapse. Only his raging hard on betrayed the signs his body had already given and Karl hadn’t told him to stop either.

“You wanted to outrun me, didn’t you? You thought you would be faster, smarter than I am, isn’t that so, Davey? That you could make it to safety where I wouldn’t hurt you? But guess what, Lover; the game was over before it had even begun.”

David had to stop at these words and finally fell down, his legs not able to hold him up anymore. So close, he had made it almost all the way to the hill.

Karl kneeled down beside him, caressing his wet face lying on the refreshing ground with lean fingers. “You want to know why, Davey?”  
David raised his head enough to look at Karl. Drops of salty sweat ran into his eyes, burning and clouding his view. Still, he could feel Karl’s warm breath on his skin; see the brightness in his dark eyes, the love and understanding.  
“Because you didn’t want to win. This is what you wanted, exactly this, the pain and the tears and the pleasure.”

Dave closed his eyes, trying to hide the fresh tears from Karl who always knew best. Always.  
He groaned weakly when Karl pulled him up again. 

“That’s a good place, what do you think Davey? The haven right in front of your nose, you being unable to reach it. No sweet lovemaking, just me using your cute little arse as I please?”

One of Karl’s muscled thighs was pushing in between David’s legs, hoisting him up on it while his weight almost crushed his aching, needy cock, forcing another painful moan from Dave’s lips before he managed to scramble to his knees again. A hand on his spine pushed him forward while the other pulled his arms back at the same time, forcing Dave to arch back.  
Dave’s eyes watered from the unnatural position he was forced into; they were watering from the ropes cutting into his wrists and the bloody beads up his ass. But mostly he wept because he loved every single minute of it.

And though he was hurting, aching in all the different places, almost begging for relief, he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. “Or maybe you can lay me down there in the moonlight, watching your proud cock how it will sink into my sweet arse while you fuck me?”

A stinging slap to his left cheek had him yelping again.

“Smart mouth, ain’t ya? Not very wise in a position like yours. Why do you think I’ll do what you want me to?”

David couldn’t stop the laughter bubbling roughly to the surface. “Because by now, you must be fucking aching with need, too.”

He didn’t get an answer, just the knee pressed a bit harder against his groin, the hands on his arms tightened a bit more, the passion seemed to be too overwhelming for a moment.

“Karl, please.”

Dave knew he was begging, even though he had sworn earlier that he wouldn’t, but all of it, all that had happened so far was slowly becoming too much to bear.

“That’s all I wanted to hear, Davey-boy.”

Karl’s strong hands picked him up again without much an effort, still not really gentle, but David didn’t care. He didn’t care either that he was thrown face down on the little hill or that his pants were pulled down swiftly. New uncontrolled whimpers and moans spilled freely over his lips when Karl found the string with the beads, pulling them out as fast as he had pushed them in, almost pushing him over the edge. Only David’s willpower kept him from spilling his seed over the few blade of grass growing on their safe haven.  
David wanted to feel Karl inside, as deeply as he could, filling him with the love and trust Dave had given him over the years and which equalled his own. But the feeling he craved with all of his heart didn’t come, the velvety steel diving into him was still missing.

Turning around as good as he could in his position, Dave cast a glance back towards Karl. He had to take a deep breath when he saw the expression on Karl’s face. The man he loved so much half stood, half knelt over him, staring at him with cloudy eyes.

“You know how beautiful you are, Davey?”

David couldn’t answer. The emotions rushing through him and a big, heavy lump in his throat took all the words away. All but one. “Please…”

Karl just looked at him for a while, his eyes full of unspoken promises. The hazel eyes never lingered on one part of David’s body, making him feel vulnerable and cherished at the same time.

Dave startled when Karl popped the knife in a fluid motion cutting the rope before he could even take a calming breath. The shiny blade was gone as fast as it had come and David was pushed once more around onto his back. Subtle fingers were replacing the rough sisal around his wrists, caressing the burning skin before Karl showered the burning skin with little kisses.  
Quickly, the wet jeans were taken off of his still slightly shivering legs and the same hands that were hurting Dave before now took his legs in a firm but gentle grip, pushing one up over a broad shoulder and the other aside.

“I love you, Davey-boy.”

Karl never looked away when he finally entered him. He didn’t stop until he was fully sheathed inside of David, feeling his internal muscles clenching down hard on him.  
Not even a heartbeat later he started to move again, trusting in a steady rhythm more forcefully with every drive in and out of the willing body underneath him.

David’s head dropped uncontrolled back when Karl changed the angle of his trusts into the perfect direction, pushing him more and more to the edge. So close, he was so close to come, spilling his seed in triumph over his heaving chest.

Karl must have felt the shift in their rhythm, must have felt the moves growing more erratic because his fist closed with an iron grip around the base of David’s cock, staving his long due orgasm off once more, causing him to splutter and curse in the most indecent language. 

Dave lashed out unconsciously, finding Karl’s shoulders and upper arms, not caring where his fists would hit him as long as he let go and him come. Karl just laughed; his breath ghosting hotly over Dave’s sweating skin. He caught both of Dave’s wrists in one hand and pushed them to his chest.

Deeper and deeper he seemed to pound into David until he swore he could taste Karl in the back of his throat. He fought with all his might and just when he thought he would break free, Karl loosened his grip. He took him in his hand instead, pulling roughly in a swirling motion once, twice, relishing in the deafening scream Dave let go when he finally took the step into oblivion, coming hard all over his chest and Karl’s hand.

Waking up felt good. David felt relaxed, safe, and warm. Arms cradled his aching body, supporting his head, which rested heavily on a strong shoulder. He could smell the ocean and Karl. He stayed very quiet, still bathing in the aftershocks of the incredible orgasm. Fingers seemed to dance unknowingly over his upper arms, caressing his skin lovingly.

“Thank you.”

He wasn’t sure if Karl had heard him because for a moment nothing happened. He was about to repeat his words when Karl pressed a sweet, little kiss to his forehead.

“You are very welcome, beautiful.”


End file.
